


Let's kill everyone! <3

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bullying, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Phone Sex, Snuff Kink, different mastermind!AU, gun - Freeform, kichi isn't sane. or sad. just bored and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Pre game/different mastermind AUOuma Kokichi was bored with everyone. Well. Every one except his beloved Shuichi...





	Let's kill everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Woo nelly this one.
> 
> Ok so at first this was supposed to be just me trying out Pre game stuff. I wanted to write kichi in a different way then him being the literal definition of walking anxiety. Buuuut i think i kinda over did it a bit? *sweats* you'll see. > v>
> 
> Its a good way to start a mastermind AU i think tho so that's nice?
> 
> I wanted to make both shu and kichi hypersexual too... Not sure if i portrayed it well though haha. Aaaand i know im terrible at mentioning timeframes but they have been dating for like... A month at max. Your more then welcome to imagine it being less though, would make certain scenes more eyebrow raising.
> 
> OH AND JUST A HEADS UP, the F slur is used in this fic. I had to stop myself from gagging everytime i wrote it but *shrug*
> 
> ANYWAYS IVE TALKED ENOUGH LOL ENJOY THE RIDE

Ouma's screams bounced off the bedroom walls. He threw himself back on the Monomi pillow and panted, one hand buried in his own hair while the other ran angry red lines down his precious boyfriend's back. He tightened around the cock buried balls deep inside him before he came, his semen splattering on his own chest and stomach. He could feel that dick pulse and start to fill him up. He groaned, low, deep, and sensual, as his hand ran through his messy hair and fell onto the bed with a light thump. His tongue darted out and ran along his kiss swollen lips before they curved into a small smile.

 

“Mmm… Shuichi…~”

 

Saihara panted about him, drooling a little, his goldish eyes glittering. Ouma wiped away the excess drool with the back of his hand before pulling his down into a sloppy, lust filled kissed. His legs hooked around the others waist before he broke the kiss, saliva running freely down their chins as they gazed at each other with half lidded eyes.

 

“Again…”

 

X

 

Ouma examined himself in the mirror in his bathroom curiously. His neck, chest, and shoulders were covered in bites and hickeys. Some scratches and some bruises on his waist from when he was hold so tightly. Ouma's fingers ran over the bruises and he shuddered with a giddy smile on his face.

 

These bruises were just so  _ perfect _ . Beautiful color against his normally bland pale skin. It was a shame they couldn't be permanent… Then again, his beloved Shuichi had no issues on replacing them as they faded so he suppose it was alright…

 

Ouma took a quick shower before getting himself ready for another school day. He was grateful that his school uniform hid all of these beautiful marks. No one was allowed to see them except him and his beloved.

 

XX

 

School was as boring and wasteful as usual. Ouma sat in class, one hand propping his head up as he stared out the window with a blank face. It was really a miracle he hasn't flung himself off the school roof yet (and trust me he's thought about) but at the same time, if he did, he wouldn't have met such a lovely boy…

 

Everything about Saihara Shuichi was just utter perfection. His eyes, his smile, his enthusiasm, his dick-

 

Uh oh, he was drooling a little.

 

He wiped it onto his sleeve then pressed his legs together tightly. Oh, just thinking about his boyfriend made him all hot and bothered… He nipped at his thumb nail a bit as he glanced at the clock.

 

Ugh, he still had a whole day ahead of him. Great.

 

XXX

 

Ouma made it through half the day before he got sick of it and just skipped his other classes. He hid himself in the abandoned shack on the roof and watched the newest episode of DanganRonpa before just playing on his phone for the rest of the day. Even once classes were dismissed, he hung back a little longer than necessary mostly to avoid running into any teachers who would question where he's been.

 

Ouma crawled out from the shack once the sky was turning into a fiery orange. He dusted himself off before making his way down to the main halls and out of the building. Considering the time, and that it’s a weekend, that group of bullies that liked to kick him around was probably lurking around somewhere…

 

Ouma didn't even blink when he was yanked by his collar and dragged behind the building where his other friends waited. Ah, being right all the time was so… boring.

 

“Was wonderin’ when you were gonna finally crawl out of whatever hole you were hiding in”

 

Gosh, were they really just waiting for him to walk out? That was so pathetic. But he also felt kinda flattered. Ewww, he didn't want flattery from anyone but his beloved. Ouma just let himself be as emotionless and limp as possible in the others grasp. They were gonna call him a few names, kick him around a bit, then leave him with his face in the dirt as usual. Then once they are gone, he'll just limp his way home.

 

As usual.

 

“Oh the little faggot was still here huh?”

 

Ouma quirked an eyebrow at that. That was different. It's not like he was particularly open about his sexuality so how did these meatheads find out? 

 

Or were they just using that word cause they were bored of the same insults all the time too?

 

“I don't know if i even wanna touch the dick sucker. Totally gross”

 

Hmm. Was it possible one of them caught him blowing his beloved in the alleyway near the train station? But then why wait til now to start the insults? 

 

“Why do you think I'm holding him by his shirt?” He growled as he shook the limp boy a bit. “I don't wanna catch no homo virus from the gross freak”

 

It took all of Ouma's willpower not to burst out laughing at that. Homo Virus. Holy shit. He did start to squirm and huff a little though. 

 

If they could just punch him and get it over with that would be  _ greeeeat. _

 

“Eww, look at the little homo worm!”

 

“He's getting all red faced and shit”

 

“He's probably getting off being surrounded by guys probably, the fag”

 

Actually, he was just holding back uproarious laughter. They really shouldn't flatter themselves so much. He was dropped to the ground in a heap. He shook a little before shifting onto his hands and knees only to get kicked onto his side.

 

“Grk!” Ah. So it's finally starting? Took em long enough.

 

XXXX

 

Ouma splashed water onto his face, cleaning off his split lip and bloody nose before stripping himself down to his underwear and examining himself once again. He frowned as he looked at the new bruises given to him by those pigheaded brutes. They clashed terribly with the beautiful ones Saihara gave him. They were ugly. Gross. He didn't like them. 

 

Before Saihara, he probably wouldn't care. But now… No. 

 

Only his beloved could mark him.

 

He won't allow this again.

 

XXXXX

 

“Hey sweetheart~” Ouma cooed into his phone, situated between his head and shoulder, as he filed his nails. 

 

“ _ Hey, baby~ I didn't expect you to call this late. You usually call much earlier… _ ”

 

Ouma shuddered at the pet name and smiled. “Oh, i skipped the 2nd half of school, i was so bored, then i had to deal with those meatheads again as i was leaving so… i got home a bit~ later then i'd have liked.”

 

A moment of silence.

 

“ _ Kokichi, are you sure you don't want me to… talk to them?... _ ”

 

Ouma grinned at the low tone coming from his sweetheart. “Aw, you're too cute you know that?” He cooed getting an embarrassed huff from the other end. “But~ you have nothing to worry about my love. I'm gonna make sure they  _ never _ touch me ever again, ok?” His voice was sweet but clearly laced with a special type of poison. He heard Saihara's breath hitch and giggled.

 

“Did you see the newest episode yet?” He asked, switching subjects. He knows he's seen it and probably re-watched it at least twice by now.

 

“ _ Oh yeah! It was pretty good! I really didn't see the ending to this trail coming. But i suppose even the innocent looking ones can snap eventually… They way he was executed was pretty interesting too! _ ”

 

Ouma blew on his nails a bit before reaching for some nail polish he borrowed (stole) from his mother's makeup box. “He may have looked innocent but he had quite a swelled head… Eh, i think his death should've been more flashy… He was the Ultimate Trapeze Artist after all. Plus he killed my favorite character this season so i don't like him anymore.”

 

“ _ Oh yeah, you liked the Ultimate Hip Hop Dancer… She was nice, kinda obvious she wasn't gonna make it though _ …”

 

Ouma snorted. Well, yeah it was but still! She was alive in his heart dammit!

 

“ _ What kind of execution would you have given him then? _ ”

 

“Hmmm….” Ouma paused painting his nails for a moment, switching the phone over to the other side so he could stretch his neck. “I would've had him perform over a bed of sharpened stalagmites, since he seemed to have a minor interest in geology… If he fucks up it'll be game over.”

 

“ _ Oh? _ ”

 

“He's all confident and shit cause ‘I can do tricks like this in my sleep’ but wait! Monokuma is watching the performance and he's just _soooooo_ _borrrred_ so he starts pelting him with tomatoes! Add some insult to that overblown ego of his.”

 

He could hear Saihara's soft croon and he just smirked as he placed the finishing touches on his nails. 

 

“And then as he tries to pull off more ‘amazing stunts’ he slips because the tomato juice got everywhere then~” Ouma whistled, starting at a high pitch then lowered it to signify the fall before making a “crck” noise. “Impaled~”

 

“ _ A-ah….~ _ ”

 

“Monokuma starts cheering the ending and curtains close on that smug bastard”

 

“ _ Nn… That… That sounds lovely, darling~” _

 

Ouma chuckled as he closed the polishes and tossed them into his drawer before looking over his handy work. “Aww, your flattering me…” He could hear his heavy pants. Heh, he was rock solid now wasn't he.

 

“ _ N-no that really does sound… sooo good~ _ ”

 

Ouma hummed. “You're touching yourself right now aren't you? You're so gross Shu-i-chi...” 

 

“ _ Nnn… yeah? Yeah… i wish it were you touching me though…” _

 

“Oh trust me, so do i,” he breathed, palming at the bulge in his boxers. “Just like i wish it were your hands on me… feeling me, marking me… you make me feel so…” Alive. “hot.” Ouma groaned a bit before wiggling out of his underwear. “Baby, talk to me~ Tell me… How would you kill me?~” he cooed as he laid back, phone in one hand and cock in the other.

 

He heard him hum then heard some shifting around before he responded, “ _ I… I would give you a sweet death.” _

 

“Yeah?” Ouma moved his hand slowly as he listened.

 

“ _ I could choke you while i ram that cute ass of yours” _

 

He gasped and gripped a bit tighter, hand moving slightly faster.

 

“ _ You're gasping for breath under me… nnggh, y-your cute face slowly turning blue... your s-smiling at me though, sooo beautifully~ and with your last bit of oxygen, you cum all over our bodies~” _

 

Ouma groans and pants, bringing his hand to his lips to lick it sloppily before going back to jerking off. “Oooh~ W-what if i want a… a bloody death huh?~”

 

“ _ Nnn… I'd litter your body with cuts... Nothing immediant but, unf, deep enough that you'd bleed out eventually…” _

 

“Shuichi…~” he moaned lewdly. Fuck, he was close~

 

“ _ I'd use your oh so beautiful body til you pass out from blood loss,” _ A groan, “ _ I wouldn't… wouldn't let any of the cuts heal. I'd dig my nails in them,”  _ A grunt, “ _ and let you  _ **_scream_ ** _ and squirm and beg for more~” _

 

Ouma rolled onto his side, moaning and whining and humping his own hand. “Yes,  _ yes _ , unf, that sounds ah-amazing!~ Shuichi, oh my  _ god _ , I-,” I love you!, “I'm c-cumming~” he cried out as he came on his hand and bedsheets.

 

He heard Saihara cry out as well before panting into the phone. “ _ Nn.. Kokichi…. _ ”

 

Ouma looked at the mess on his hand curiously before licking some off then wiping the rest onto the sheets. “Mm?”

 

“ _ If you were here i'd be face fucking you right now. _ ”

 

Ouma gripped at the sheets as he giggled and squirmed, feeling a bit sensitive from his orgasm. “So naughty~ but i’d gladly let you… You can do  _ anything _ you want to me…” he purred. Man, he really wished he was there. He wanted him so  _ badly _ , it was like he felt incomplete when he wasn't in his presence… He tilted his head slightly as a thought occurred to him. It's not as if anything was really keeping him there…

 

So why  _ was _ he still here?

 

Sitting up, he looked around his room slowly then narrowed his eyes.

 

“Shuichi, my beloved?”

 

“ _ Yeah? _ ”

 

“I wanna move in with you."

 

XXXX

 

Ouma spent most of his day in his room, his closet had plenty of hidden snacks so he didn't even need to leave to eat. Not that his 'parents’ noticed or cared. Either way, it didn't matter, this was the last day he was going to be weighed down by them. Once he walked out that door, he was not going to look back. 

 

The only thing he left his room for was to sneak into his parents bedroom once he was sure they were gone so he could snag a certain… item from his father's stuff. He didn't know how he managed to even get it nor did he know what he could possibly want it for (or rather, he didn't want to think about the many reasons he could want such a thing) but he didn't care. If he was right (and he was 98% of the time), it would be useful in taking care of a certain group of bullies when they inevitably ambush him later.

 

And if he was somehow wrong then… it'll be much safer in his hands anyways.

 

Ouma made sure to leave everything the exact way he found before going back to his room. He spent the rest of the day packing what he really wanted, which wasn't much really, and just sexting his boyfriend. He didn't want to leave before the sun sets, the chances of someone recognizing him were too high. No, he wanted to be as discreet with this as possible.

 

So, once the sun was setting over the horizon, he sent his love a quick text then hopped out of bed and slipped himself into some casual clothes. He fixed his waistband carefully before putting on a light hoodie and a pair of gloves then throwing his backpack on his back. He glanced at the window. Hmm. Out the front door or out the window. 

 

Did it matter?

 

He adjusted his pack on his shoulders and grabbed his phone before he left the room and made his way into the living room. Quiet. He took a quick peek on the couch. Passed out. Right. Well, he  _ looked _ passed out anyways. He wasn't really moving much.

 

Oh well! Not his problem!

 

Ouma rolled his eyes before walking to the front door, slipping his shoes on then walking out into the cool evening air. He pulled up his hoodie and walked his way to the train station. Only once he was on the train did he grin and start giggling uncontrollably.

 

He was out of there. Out of that hell. He was gonna live with his soulmate, his other half, his  **_beloved_ ** Shuichi~

 

He fidgeted restlessly as he licked at his lips. This train couldn't move fast enough.

 

XXX

 

Ouma walked down the street casually, hands stuffed in his jacket pocket with his hood down. After getting off the train, he had sent Saihara a text saying he'd be there soon before setting off. He kept himself alert and his eyes forward because he knew. 

 

He  _ knew _ .

 

This was around the time when he would normally be leaving his safe haven to go back to hell. And he always had to deal with the roadblock on his way to the station.

 

These guys seemed to have a very strange fascination with him…

 

So when he saw the leader just standing there looking casual, it didn't surprise him. He just stopped a few feet away and stared.

 

“Homos aren't allowed in our territory, freak”

 

Ouma rolled his eyes. Aaaand he was gonna be dragged back into the nearby alleyway by his bag in three… two…. on-

 

He made a small noise of distress as he was dragged away towards the back where curious eyes won't see them. He was shoved again the brick wall before they grimaced. 

 

“Is it even worth it to beat on him anymore? I don't wanna be touching no queers, what if he's getting off on it…”

 

“All the more reason to punch his lights out. Maybe if we knock him around enough, we could beat the faggy part of him out. He'll thank us later”

 

Ouma tilted his head back against the wall before placing a hand over his own face and giggling. Oh my god.

 

“What the fuck are you laughing at, fag?!”

 

Ouma's arm fell before he pinned them all with a cold stare and a smile. “Your stupidity.” 

 

“Suddenly decided to grow balls huh?” The leader growled and stepped forward.

 

“Mmm, it's more like you all seemed to like me so much,” he tilted his head and pressed a finger to his own cheek. “Always waiting around for me and taking time out of your day to make sure you ruin mine. I figured i may as well humor you all. I had nothing else to do and no one else to live for. But… now i do. So i can't allow you guys to touch me anymore. Sorry~”

 

The bullies looked taken aback before anger filled their faces and the leader slammed Ouma against the wall, one hand pressed against his chest to keep him pinned. “You think we'd let you get away with saying gross dumb shit like that?! You tryin’ to imply somethin’ freak?!”

 

Ouma's face was dangerously blank. “Did i not just say you aren't allowed to touch me anymore” he said in a low voice. Anyone else probably would've ran away right there from the tone alone but.

 

“What's a little weakling queer like you gonna do huh?” he growled and pulled back his fist. He paused for a moment when something was pressed against his side and when he glanced at what it was, he jumped back to fast it caught his lackeys off guard.

 

“Hey what's-?!”

 

They all froze at what Ouma held in his hand. A gun. And he held it so casually, like it wasn't even really there.

 

“What the fuck?! Where the fuck did you get a-”

 

“Hm?” Ouma glanced at the weapon in his hand. “Oh this?” He looked back at the 4 and shrugged. “I found it”

 

They started visibly sweating.

 

“Uh… boss?...”

 

“... That things not real. He's bluffing. There's no way he'd be able to… to get a gun. It's just a fake to freak us out”

 

Ouma tapped a finger on his own chin. “Huh, y'know that's a good point! This could very well be a fake!”

 

They all relaxed.

 

“So, let's test that theory hm?” He said then shot the leader right in his leg.

 

He screamed and sank to the ground clutching his injury while the other 3 jumped then looked at Ouma with terror in their eyes. Ouma was looking at the gun curiously. It wasn't as loud as he expected… Well that worked out in his favor he suppose…

 

“Nope! Seems to be real!” He said with a cute smile while his eyes sparkled with glee at the fear on their faces.

 

The lackeys wasted no time in running away leaving their leader behind.

 

“Woooow~ they sure ran away quickly huh?” Ouma blinked twice then glanced at the injury and blood soaking through his pants. He licked his lips before stepping forward.

 

The bully immediately shuffled backward despite the pain in his leg. “S-stay back!”

 

“Hm? Oh, what's the matter? Are you scared of me?” He asked with faux concern as he took another step forward. “The little weak, fragile, freak, Ouma Kokichi? Afraid? Of me? Nishishi~” The grin on his face was borderline demonic as he closed the gap between them. He tilted his head as he looked down on the other with a smirk. “Did my face ever look as fearful as yours does right now?... I wonder…”

 

He looked liked he was about to shit himself. If he didn't already that is. Ouma felt some vibrations coming from his pocket and glanced at it for second before directing a pout at the bully.

 

“Well darn, seems that's my cue to leave… but that was quite a fun experience hm?” He hummed as he fixed the gun back into his waistband and adjusted his jacket.

 

“Y-y-you're insane…”

 

Ouma scratched at his own cheek with a sheepish look. “Insane?... Mmmayyyybe…” He smiled suddenly as he knelt in front of the other and tapped his cheek. “But to be fair, you kinda brought this on yourself. Just heed my warning and you won't have to worry about disappearing, k~?” Ouma jumped his feet then started walking off.

 

“You.. You think you can just get away with threatening me?!...”

 

Ouma stopped mid step. “Threatening?” He shook his head and held up one finger before waving it around. “Oh no, no no, see i don't make threats” he said then brought up his hood before turning and pinning the other with a stare as cold as dry ice.

 

“I make promises.”

 

XX

 

“Kokich- oof!”

 

Saihara grunted as Ouma jumped him the moment the door opened up. The shorter of the 2 kicked the door closed before connecting their lips as if he were dying. Saihara kissed him back messily, moaning as their tongue pressed together and teeth clashed. Ouma gripped and tugged at his shirt a bit as he was carried over to the couch.

 

“Mmm, Shu~” Ouma broke the kiss before shrugging off his backpack and placing it on the ground carefully. He then started unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt. “Sorry i'm late~”

 

Saihara brushed some of those purplish black locks behind his ear before cupping his cheek. “What took you? For a second i thought you weren't coming anymore…” he pouted.

 

Ouma nipped at his pouty lips as he ran his hands over the fanatic's exposed skin. “I just had a little run in with those pigs. You know, the usual.”

 

Saihara held his chin and tilted his head up a bit to look at his face more closely. The pure malice in those gold eyes made him shudder. “Kokichi i-”

 

Ouma crushed their lips together again, arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed their groins together getting a low pleased groan from the other. He pulled away once again before giggling and placing a small bite on his jawline. “Shh, I told you i would take care of them… And i did!”

 

Saihara tilted his head curiously. 

 

“Puhu~ puhuhuhu~” he mimicked that iconic laugh from a particular mascot and relished in the excited twinkle in Saihara's eyes. “I shot their leader~”

 

Saihara perked. “Shot? Like with a…”

 

“Yeaaahhh~” Ouma purred.

 

“How'd you get-”

 

“My father had it. Not sure where he got it from though and i don't really care,” he leaned over and carefully pulled the gun out from his backpack. It was wrapped in a black and white checkered scarf. “I don't plan on keeping it though.”

 

“Wow, I've never seen one in real life before!” Saihara exclaimed as Ouma unwrapped it. “How many times did you shoot him? Did you kill him instantly? Did you prolong the pain? Did you watch him die?” 

 

Ouma smiled at the excitement in his voice before he shifted a bit to grind their bulges together. He snickered as he re-wrapped the weapon and slipped it back into his pack. “Oh my… I only shot him once. In the leg. He waaaass bleeding a lot but i don't think he's gonna die or anything”

 

“Aw…” 

 

Ouma kissed his bottom lip. “I couldn't just kill them right there y'know. And besides an instant death is so boring… I would want it to be much more flashy and interesting... Then again maybe they deserve a boring death for  _ being _ boring?” He tilted his head. 

 

“They deserve it for putting their gross hands on you,” Saihara narrowed his eyes before wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him as close as possible. “No one is allowed to touch you but me right?”

 

Ouma blushed a deep red before he buried his face in the crook of his neck and nodded. “Right, i belong to you Shu~” he purred then started nipping at his neck. The small shudder and moan made him bite down harder. He hummed in delight as the moans grew louder. Ouma pulled away and licked at the bitemark before trailing kisses down to his collarbone. He nuzzled his nose up and darted his tongue against Saihara's adam apple as it bobbed a bit then pulled away. “In fact i wouldn't mind at all if you used me right now~” he said wiggling on his erection.

 

Saihara licked his own lips before he stripped Ouma out of his jacket and shirt then pushed him onto the couch playfully. He hovered over the giggling boy and covered his face with kisses as Ouma finished removing his shirt and tossing it somewhere.

 

“Shuichi, my beloved,” he moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Saihara's bare torso and one leg around his waist. “The pretty hickeys you left me are fading… I want them all back, please~”

 

Saihara placed a wet kiss on his neck before cooing, “Gladly~”

 

X

 

Ouma's weekend was pretty uneventful. Other then the mindblowing sex and discreetly dropping off the gun at a police station, he just spent his time snuggling and plotting various execution methods with his boyfriend. Once it was time for school again, he honestly didn't want to go but there was something he was curious about... So he sucked it up and left earlier than usual that morning after kissing his beloved goodbye. 

 

The first thing that stuck out was the fact that as soon as he walked on campus, everyone seemed to be eyeing him. He made it to the front door before he stopped and looked back at the groups blankly.

 

They all turned their attention back to each other quickly, trying to pretend they hadn't been staring at him the whole time. Ouma rolled his eyes before walking into the building.

 

The second thing was the whispers. Normally, he wasn't even a blip on anyone's radar. He was just a part of the background as far as everyone was concerned. But today, as soon as he started walking towards his locker everyone starts whispering. Maybe it wasn't about him but, considering the timing, the chances it  _ wasn't _ were very slim. And then he got to his locker and just… took it all in.

 

Someone left some very interesting messages written all over it. 

 

When would they have had the time? Maybe during weekend classes? Could it have been earlier that morning? Nah, it had to have been the day before at least.

 

“Ah.” Ouma tapped his fingers on his own chin before examining the padlock… then tapping a finger against the locker door. He raised an eyebrow then input the combination before stepping aside and opening the door. A bucket filled with dirt and worms and a variety of other bugs clattered onto the floor.

 

Gross.

 

He really hated bugs.

 

Ouma peeked into his locker before slamming it closed. Fuck it, he didn't need his books. 

 

He didn't even get through one class before he was called to the principal's office. As he got there, the leader of the bully group limped out on crutches. The moment he noticed Ouma, he paled. Ouma just blinked slowly at him before walking into said office.

 

“You called for me sir?” Ouma asked.

 

The principal looked grim before pointing at the chair. “Please sit, Ouma”

 

He did so with an innocently curious look on his face.

 

“Ouma. It has come to my attention that you…” he paused for a moment, “came to obtain a certain weapon. And attacked a student here with it.”

 

“Weapon?” Ouma tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, looking confused. 

 

“A firearm.”

 

“Hmm…. Nope! Dunno what you're talking about.”

 

“Ouma, this is a serious accusation,” the principal narrowed his eyes at the boy.

 

Was he trying to be intimidating? Cute.

 

“I assure you, sir, i do not own any such weapon. How would a kid like me even manage to get their hands on one hm?” Ouma shrugged.

 

The principal's glare didn't waver, if anything, it got harder. “That's the question we're asking you Ouma”

 

“I already told you i don't have any such thing though. So how would i know?”

 

“Ouma!” The principal looked like he was getting quite frustrated. “Do not lie to me! A claim of this caliber is not something that we can just ignore!”

 

“Lie?...” Ouma rested his elbow on the arm rest before resting his head on his hand. “Interesting. So one student gets shot in the leg once and you can't ignore that but a student get physically and mentally assaulted repeatedly for months by a group of students both on and off campus and it's not a problem?”

 

The principal stiffened.

 

“Ah, the amount of times I've had to drag my battered body home…” he sighed wistfully. “...Y'know…” Ouma started as he twirled at his hair with his free hand. “i should thank whoever shot the bastard. I mean, if it were me i would've kill him. I would've killed all of them. I'd have the perfect opportunity to do so. And nothing would've been stopping me right?” 

 

“Ouma-”

 

Ouma shaped his hand to mimic a gun before pointing it at the principal. “Just, right between the eyes. Bang, bang,” then he pressed his gun hand against his own temple, “then maybe shoot myself? That'll be nice right? Not like anyone would notice or care. Nishishi…” Ouma chuckled more to himself before letting his arm fall to his side. As the principal opened his mouth, Ouma stood and walked towards the door.

 

“Hey! Where are you-!”

 

“This conversation is over.”

 

“No it isn't!”

 

Ouma glared at the man over his shoulder. “Yes. It is.” And he left, slamming the door behind him.

 

\---

 

Saihara walked into his house and tossed his bag into the corner before slipping off his shoes and padding into the living room. He found Ouma laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and tapping his finger tips together rhythmically. He was wearing one his DanganRonpa t-shirts (it was kinda big on him, how cute~) and nothing else apparently.

 

“Hello, Shuichi.”

 

Saihara said nothing, just removed his hat and walked around to kneel in front of the couch and plant a kiss on him. Ah, he knows him so well… Ouma kissed back briefly before pulling away and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I'm done with that school.”

 

Ouma ran a finger along Saihara's lips softly before sitting up and pulling on the fanatic's shirt until he climbed onto the couch as well. Ouma hummed a familiar tune while he unbuttoned his uniform coat and pushed it off his body.

 

“Someone actually had the nerve to not only defile my locker but break into it and fill it with gross bugs,” he pouted as he pulled Saihara's shirt over his head and tossed it away carelessly. “And then the principal calls me into his office to accuse me of shooting that stupid, boring boy.” 

 

Saihara's hand was playing with Ouma's hair as he undressed him and monologued. He just listened quietly and lifted his hips a little as his pants was pulled off, leaving him in just his boxers. Ouma dropped himself on his beloved's lap, getting a small grunt, with a frown. 

 

“Honestly, how rude! I get attacked by him and his ragtag bunch of pea brained idiots all the the time and  _ this _ is what gets his attention? At least be grateful that i even let him live in the first place!” 

 

Saihara pressed their foreheads together before giving him an eskimo kiss. “You really shouldn't have though.”

 

“But then i'd have to deal with the police separating me from you….” Ouma ran the tip of his tongue along his boyfriend's lips. “I don't think my heart would be able to take it” he whined. 

 

Saihara ran a hand under his shirt, rubbing circles absentmindedly on his back as he hummed. “True… 

 

Ouma nuzzled his cheek against Saihara's chest before shifting forward to press their bodies together. “I didn't even bother to stay for the rest of the day though. I just came here right after the talk with that man.”

 

“You've been here alone all day? Why didn't you text me, i could've got here sooner y'know?” Saihara frowned then gave his nipple a pinch.

 

Ouma gasped and arched a little as those pale fingers twisted and poked at the nub. “I l-lost track of time…” he answered honestly, a blush starting to form on his face. “I j-just laid here thinking about how,” he inhaled sharply as the tugging, “how i can destroy that school and everyone in it~”

 

“Oh?~” Saihara grabbed at Ouma's butt with his other hand, giving him a little massage.

 

“Yeaaahhh~” Ouma cooed. “I thought about maybe... planting bombs in key points… sealing off all~ the exits so no one can get out...” he panted. “M-maybe even starting a fire! So anyone who happens to survive getting blown to pieces will just burn!” Ouma's purple eyes twinkled with excitement.

 

Saihara bit his lower lip, muffling his moan as his hand ran down Ouma's chest to his half hard cock and held him tightly. “I wouldn't mind assisting you with that,” he crooned as he stroked him slowly.

 

A pleased noise escaped Ouma's throat as he rocked his hips. “I wouldn't do it without you my beloved…~” he moaned as he started to stroke Saihara through his boxers. 

 

The hand on Ouma's ass gave one last squeeze before coming up to bury itself in purplish black hair and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their tongue wrestled with each other, moaning and panting through the kiss as they jerked each other off.

 

Ouma broke the kiss and gasped out, “M-m-maybe we could… off that stupid principal a-and make our own killing game~” He lowered the other's boxers just enough to let that delicious dick out.

 

Saihara held their cocks together and stroked quickly, moaning from the pleasure and delighted squeals coming for Ouma's lips. “A-ahh~ You'd be a perfect mastermind Kokichi~” 

 

“ ‘We’ Shuichi~” Ouma stared into those lust filled golden eyes as he humped against his hand a cock. “We'd be perfect masterminds~” 

 

Saihara actually looked flustered and it was the cutest thing Ouma's ever seen.

 

“In fact~” Ouma held his cheeks and widened his eyes as they glittered mischievously. “Let's go together!”

 

“G-go?” Saihara asked, tilting his head into Ouma's palm.

 

Ouma giggled. “DanganRonpa! Let's sign up together!”

 

Saihara's face lit up at the proposal, his hand suddenly moving faster along their shafts.

 

“Nnngh! Yes~ Let's kill everyone together Shuichi!~”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun drinking challenge: take a shot everytime the word 'beloved' comes up. .....dont actually do that.
> 
> I was wracking my brain trying to logically think of a way kichis shit father could have gotten a gun but then im like 'this is the same universe where they film teens killing each other for entertainment, who cares'
> 
> Tbh, theres 4 different ways this could go from here. Canon, which is just... Sad. Mastermind!Kichi or Mastermind!Shu which would take some tweaking or the mastermind power couple. Which is basically death to all the other 14 lmao 
> 
> Im leaving this as complete for now but i kinda already have plans for part 2 so kek
> 
> I could probably rant on forever in these things tbh.......


End file.
